The present invention relates to methods, materials, and devices to be used in providing for living beings treatments such as enlarging tissue, alleviating incontinence, and medicating with suitable drugs or the like.
As is well known, many individuals are troubled by the fact that parts of their bodies are not sufficiently attractive, symmetrical or physically functional. For example, patients are often disturbed by the feature damage resulting from accidents while male individuals are in many cases disturbed by the fact that the penis is too small. Also, in some cases individuals suffer from incontinence because of an incapability of controlling the urethra or anal canal.
Also, in connection with medication it is often required to repeatedly inject into the tissue of an individual a suitable medication such as drugs or the like for the purpose of treating an individual. This requirement of repeated injections is of course highly undesirable, representing one of the major inconveniences involved in the treatment of many different types of ailments.
Many attempts have been made to solve problems of the above type. Thus, for example, it is known to introduce into the tissue quantities of a substance such as silicone, in order to enlarge tissue, but this solution to the problem of enlarging portions of body tissues is highly unsatisfactory since it results only in maintaining in the interior of the living being a quantity of a foreign substance which is uncontrollable in form and undesirable because of potential migration and difficulty in situating the substance at a desired location.
Procedures such as introducing a foreign substance into the body of a living being have been used in connection with relief of incontinence, but up to the present time no satisfactory solution has been provided for this problem, because of the difficulty of defining the configuration of the injected materials and the unstable nature of the implant form and shape.